


Road Games

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Dom John Winchester, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Meme, The father that spares shoving the rod up the son's butt...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean walks up with a blanket. "Hope all that mouthing off was worth it. You're gonna be as loose as a 50-year-old hooker after this. Bet your hole isn't gonna close up for days." He tosses the blanket at him. "Cover yourself up before someone comes by and Dad gets in trouble." From the hitch in his step as he walks back toward the room, Sam can tell that Dean's gothisplug in like the daddy's boy he is.





	Road Games

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN kink meme, which has been wonderfully active, so I added my own short fill. This fic is filthy, so check the tags before you decide to read it.

"Look, Sam," John says patiently. "I warned you that if you didn't wear your plug like you were supposed to, I'd have to open you up another way, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes sir," Sam says sullenly, looking at the greased-up, lifelike dildo strapped in the middle of the Impala's towel-covered back seat.  
  
"So who's fault is this?"  
  
He sighs. "Mine, sir."  
  
"All right then. In you get."  
  
Looking around to make sure no one is watching, Sam strips off his pants and underwear and crawls into the back seat, bending over the front seat so his butt is in the air. John carefully guides him backwards from there, making sure the artificial cock's head hits his little pucker straight on.  
  
"Press back, Sam. You should be able to take this easily."  
  
Sam whimpers as his tiny furl parts over the cock - it's only two and a half inches across, but it feels like five to him. Maybe his dad's right about using the plug.  
  
"That's right, good boy." The pride in his father's voice warms Sam, making it easier for him open up and slide down its length until all nine inches are firmly inside. He's never taken anything quite so big before. He feels positively impaled by it.  
  
John hmms for a second, then asks Sam to pull up. He adds more lube, making Sam slide up and down until he's sure that there's enough slick. Sam moans a little, all breathy and overwhelmed, and when John's satisfied, he's a little embarrassed at how hard his cock has gotten during it all.  
  
John just pats his shoulder and hands him a condom. "Go ahead and put it on," he says. "It's going to be a long ride." Sam does, a little flushed, letting John strap the cock ring around it that will keep the condom in place, no matter how hard or soft Sam gets. "Nothing to be ashamed of," he adds, noticing Sam's blush. "Coming on a cock is the goal, remember? Let's see how much you can fill it."  
  
Then he buckles Sam in with his seat belt and walks away.  
  
A few minutes later, Dean walks up with a blanket. "Hope all that mouthing off was worth it. You're gonna be as loose as a 50-year-old hooker after this. Bet your hole isn't gonna close up for _days_." He tosses the blanket at him. "Cover yourself up before someone comes by and Dad gets in trouble."  
  
From the hitch in his step as he walks back toward the room, Sam can tell that Dean's got _his_ plug in like the daddy's boy he is.  
  
Once they're all packed up, Dad tucks the blanket in around Sam and checks to make sure nothing's visible. Then he hands Sam a bottle of water, buckles himself in and pulls out.  
  
"It's about nine hours to our next destination, Sam. Go ahead and settle in, because you're not going to be getting out until we get there. This is a punishment, so no breaks for you. If I were you, I'd go ahead and drain that bottle, because that's what you'll be using when you have to go."  
  
"What happens when it's full?" Sam asks suspiciously.  
  
"That depends on how good you are taking your punishment," John says sternly.  
  
Sam sighs. "Can I have a book or something at least?"  
  
"_Punishment_, Sam," John says sternly. "Dean's going to spend the morning quizzing you on your exorcisms, lore and ability to focus."  
  
Sam's pretty confident he can handle anything Dean throws at him. Of the two, he's the one who loves to read. When John hits the highway, though, and the rough road bounces Sam up and down, his words white out for a second as the ridges of the dildo rub up and down against his prostate. _Oh._.  
  
And then John flips the switch that sets the dildo to actually vibrating right as Dean asks the first question, and Sam realizes that he is well and truly _fucked_. And if he isn't yet, he sure is gonna be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos lead to more kink fills! Prompts reopen at the [SPNkink_meme](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) at the beginning of the month, so stop by, read the rules, and leave some! Or go crazy and try your hand at filling one yourself!


End file.
